


on your knees

by lionlannister



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: -Ish, Anal Sex, Blood, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, M/M, Torture, five times + 1 time fic, uhhh oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Clint got on his knees for Bucky and one time Bucky got on his knees for Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your knees

1) A lost bet

"This is fucking stupid." Clint growled out as Luke threw his head back in laughter, all the other people at the table at least had the decency to pretend they didn't want to crack up at his misery. The dark haired man in front of him has his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face, he didn't even respond to Clint's frustration, just arched an eyebrow and motioned to the ground at his feet. Forcing his chair away from the poker table he stood and met Bucky's eyes, his own were angry and defiant as Bucky's laughed at him silently. "You fuckin' cheated, Barnes."

Bucky laughed at that, tossing his head back with the force of it and shook his head, his head motioned down to the ground and his smirk grew even more cocky, something Clint didn't think was possible. Logan reached over and pushed on Clint's shoulder, well, more his mid-back. Trying to push him to the ground. If he was going to do this he was going to do it of his own free will, he didn't even move at the push, just stood his ground and stared at Bucky's face, trying to think of a way out of this. There was none. "Come on, you made the bet."

Slowly and with his eye still shining with defiance he got on his knees in front of the other man, clenching his fists at his sides. "You're the best shot in the world and one day I can only hope to have a fraction of your skill." The words came out as a growl and he nearly spit on the ground. This was the last time he made a bet on a baseball game with Barnes. 

The dark haired man reached down and put his metal hand on his cheek, patting it lightly and laughing to himself. "You look good on your knees, Barton." When Clint looked up and met his eyes again his breathing was shallower, his pupils dilated and he really didn't want to think about why.

\-------

2\. Blowjob

He laid his tongue flat on the underside of Bucky's dick and sucked hard, memorizing the groaning noises he made. "Told you you looked good on your knees." The other man laughed breathlessly and thrust his hips into Clint's mouth, grinning Clint rolled his eyes, the effect someone lessened by his lips spread wide over his cock. Bucky's flesh hand reached down and fisted in his hair, pulling him forward roughly and moaned with his mouth open.

Clint's eyes watered from the force of it but his fingers dug into Bucky's thighs, keeping him as deeply in his throat as he could and swallowing. He'd pulled Bucky into the locker room in the gym, he'd gone down on his knees for him, again. Bucky had only grinned and said "Fucking finally." like this was doomed to happen from the moment they met, maybe it was. 

The fingers in his hair pulled him until he was forced to look up at Bucky, his dick not falling from Clint's mouth and he licked along the slit on the head. "Can I come in your mouth?" It surprised him that Bucky asked but he appreciated it. Not bothering with words, not that he could speak anyway, he nodded and punctuated it by twirling his tongue along the head of his dick. "Thank god." Bucky growled and pumped his hips wildly, no longer trying to stifle the noises he was making. The back of his head hit the metal lockers with a band but he didn't seem to notice. 

Clint took one of his hands off of Bucky's thigh and reached up to palm his balls, massaging them as he didn't let up with the pressure of his tongue and mouth. Feeling his balls tighten under his ministrations he smirked around his cock, blue eyes looking up to see him biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. "C-Clint!" His first name falling from the other man's lips was his only warning before he came. 

Some of his come spilled from his lips but Clint swallowed what he could, licking his lips before he stood up. Bucky reached out and ran his thumb over his swollen lips, gathering the leftover come and pushing his finger into Clint's mouth, moaning at the feeling of him sucking it off. 

\------------

3\. sex

Metal fingers dug into his hip as three fingers moved in and out of his ass, spreading him open and coating his insides with lube. Bucky was holding him at the edge of the bed, standing above him smirking as he moaned, bringing him to the edge of orgasm but not letting him fall over. Pulling his fingers out of Clint he leaned over and whispered harshly in his ear. "Get on your knees, hold onto the head board."

Clint nodded even as he struggled to regain his breath, forcing himself to his knees he faced the wall and gripped the headboard fiercely, turning his head over his shoulder to keep his eyes on what Bucky is doing. He groaned at the sight of Bucky tossing his boxers to the side and slipping a condom on, he wrapped his fist around his cock, his hand covered in lube and pumped himself a few times, his eyes running the lines of Clint's body.

Crawling onto the bed behind him the brunette man ran his metal hand down the length of his spine, Clint shivered and pushed back against the hand, wanting to feel more of him. "I'll never get sick of'ya like this," Bucky said with a low voice as he lined himself up and slowly, too slowly, pushed into Clint's body. "On your knees and ready for me." When he was inside as deep as he could go he stopped moving for a second, giving Clint time to adjust to him. Clint grip on the metal headboard was white knuckled as he pushed back against Bucky, grinding against him and trying to get him to move. Thankfully Bucky took the hint and pulled nearly all the way before pushing back in just as slowly, it was torturous.

After a few minutes of this slow pace driving Clint insane with need Bucky snapped his hips suddenly and harshly, burying himself completely in Clint quickly. Clint could see his smirk out of the corner of his eyes. "Bastard," he mumbled even as groaned. Bucky chuckled against the skin of his neck before biting sharply causing Clint to arch his back and bit his lip until it bled. 

"You like it, no, you love it. Love it when I'm rough with you, I can see it in your eyes."

Clint turned back the wall and didn't answer, he wasn't sure what would come of out of his mouth. Something honest that he didn't think he was ready to share just yet. Bucky didn't make him answer and didn't continue pushing the question but his feral grin told Clint that he already knew the answer. 

He slowed after that, bring Clint down from the edge he had kept him on, the noise Clint made was perilously close to a win. With his metal hand on Clint's hips he wrapped the flesh one around his cock, pumping in opposite time with his thrusts so Clint tried to meet him in two different direction, he didn't know which way to push against him, just knew that he wanted more.

"Fuck, fuck!" He cried out and bit sharply into the flesh of his arm that gripped the headboard. 

Bucky's breath was louder and harsher as he searched for his own completion. "You want to come? Beg me." Clint shivered at his tone and words, trying to keep some semblance of control over his body. 

It was a useless effort.

As the power of Bucky's thrusts increased and hit his prostate at every attempt he cried out, the hand on his dick sped up and nearly caused him to topple over. "Please! Please, Bucky, let me come. I need to come." His voice was weak and begging, he needed it so badly it hurt. 

Bucky flicked his thumb over the head of Clint's penis and gave a hard thrust. "Do it, now." Clint came with a cry and dug his nails into his hands around the headboard. He tightened around Bucky and felt him stutter in his thrusts. Burying his head in Clint's throat he dug into the flesh of his hip with the metal hand and fucked up into him until he fell of the edge and came with a shout.

\----------

4\. saving him

They had him strung up from the ceiling, blood fell from all of his wounds and Bucky was reminded of a cow hanging from a butchers hook, the thought made him see fire behind his eyes.

Soldiers came at him from all angles but Bucky hardly had to look to take them down, they were poorly trained and even if they had been good he was better, he was always better. The only reason they'd captured Clint was because they'd snuck up on him and knocked him out from behind. 

"You have no idea what you've done," he hissed as he snapped the neck of a man that came at him from the side. Clint groaned loudly as the man in front of him landed another punch to his ribs, if he walked out of here with any unbroken ribs Bucky would be surprised.

Only one of the soldiers proved a challenge, and even then they only managed a few hits on him before Bucky lashed out, his anger darkening his eyes, they never stood a chance and he wanted to make sure none of them walked out of here again. 

There were bodies surrounding him and he stepped on their bones, they were nothing. The man standing in front of Clint turned to face him for the first time with a smirk on his face. "They were pawns, they can be replaced."

"What about you? Can you be replaced?" 

"Can he?" The man pulled out a knife and ran it along Clint's bare chest, just barely touching him but enough to draw a line of blood. Bucky's vision went as red as the blood he watched drip down his skin. He didn't respond at all, just moved quickly until he could force the man against a wall, his own knife pressed against his throat. 

Growling he looked at the man who still hadn't taken off his smirk, nothing could make him afraid, not even death. "No." Bucky hissed before slashing with the blade and leaving the man to die on the ground, his face and chest covered in his blood. He didn't care.

Using the same knife he cut Clint's bindings and helped him stand on his own two feet. It was no good, as soon as Bucky let go of him he fell to the ground and starred up at him with his knees on the ground. "...Hey." His voice was hoarse and weak, like they hadn't allowed him enough water and then forced screams from this throat. 

"Hey." Bucky whispered back as he wrapped his hands around Clint's wounded shoulders and helped him to his feet again.  
\----------

5\. Winter Soldier

"On your knees, now." His words weren't harsh, weren't cruel, they were completely emotionless. Like this was just a task he had to do, and Clint guess that's what it was, just something he had to do. Clint dropped his bow, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clang. Never taking his eyes off the emotionless ones in front of him he sank to his knees.

The Winter Soldier nearly smirked as Clint clasped his hands together behind his neck. The look in his eyes felt foreign to Clint now, Bucky wouldn't look at him like that. Not anymore. But this wasn't Bucky this was more a monster than a man. "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me, but don't wear his face, don't pretend you're him." His words came out choked, there was blood in his teeth and dripping from his mouth. 

The cold metal of his pistol sent a shiver through Clint's spine but he didn't close his eyes, not even for a second. He wouldn't beg for his life, he wasn't even sure how to begin to try and dig through all that torture and brainwashing to reach Bucky, he was still in there, Clint knew it. "Bucky, you're not this person. You're not him anymore." The barrel of the gun moved from his forward to his temple and pressed, hard. "Bucky." He said his name like a whisper, like it was secret he was trying to share with someone.

The Winter Soldier didn't move an inch, just kept his gun against Clint's pounding head. "I don't care who you think I'm supposed to be. You're brain's going to be all over the floor in a matter of seconds." The complete apathy in his words hurt worse then the bruises covering his body but he refused to flinch. 

"Bucky," his voice was hard resolute and defiant to the core. "If you're really not in there, then shoot me. Just end it." There wasn't a flicker in his eye but he still didn't pull the trigger. Clint's head was still intact, at least for the moment. 

"I haven't killed you because you have some knowledge I want. About Captain America, he's my target." Of course. Clint was an asset, just someone to be used before being killed. "Where is he?"

Clint shook his head. "No, Bucky wouldn't want Cap dead. No matter what, he's still in there and I wouldn't do that to him."

Rolling his dead eyes the Winter Soldier cocked back the hammer of his gun and Clint finally squeezed his eyes shut. He'd always known he would die but he'd never thought it would be at his hands, never like this. This was worse than what his nightmares thought up every night. "What Bucky wants doesn't really matter anymore does it?" He asked, not really asked, but phrased it as a question nonetheless. "Oh, he liked you, didn't he?" Past tense, Clint heard that and nearly flinched at it.

Clint's breathing was heavy and sweat was getting into the open wounds on his arms and face, it stung but it reminded him that this was real. "I can see it in your eyes, you think you look so angry but actually you just look scar-"

"Shut up!" Clint yelled, he fisted his hands so tightly that he could feel his nails breaking the skin. "Kill me, if Bucky really isn't there. Kill me." He spat out the words and blood from his mouth flecked out and hit The Winter Soldiers pants, red against black. "Bucky is stronger than you, stronger than what they did to him. He's the real person here, not you." Looking up again he saw...something, something that hadn't been there before but it wasn't enough to force the gun from his temple.

It looked like he was frustrated, frustrated that he hadn't pulled the trigger yet. Instead he hit him across the head with the but of his gun, forcing Clint to the ground and darkness took over his vision for a minute. "Maybe it'll be better to watch you bleed out." His words were cruel now, he didn't try and pretend he wasn't angry. When Clint opened his eyes again The Winter Soldier was crouched beside him with his gun pressed against his stomach. 

"Do. It." The words were slow and slurred, Clint couldn't focus his eyes on anything, it was all just a blur. But he heard the gun shot and felt the bullet tear it's way through his guy. He didn't feel the blood come up from his mouth but he tasted it. "Bu-Bucky." He cried out as his hands went to the wound that was quickly bleeding out. 

He didn't hear the gun fall to the ground. Didn't hear his name fall from the lips of Steve Rogers, didn't see Steve take The Winter Soldier down, didn't see what he pulled out to save him, and didn't hear when he came back to himself and saw the blood. Everything was just red and pain until he blacked out. 

\-------

6\. Bucky kneeling for Clint

Clint woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping. Trying to sit up caused him to cry out in pain and let his back fall to the bed again. "Ow," he muttered helplessly and clenched his fists in the sheets. Pushing the blanket off of his body he looked down and saw the bandages covering his stomach, he could feel the stitches holding his skin together. 

"You're awake." Bucky's voice was raw and broken and when Clint turned his head to nod he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Clint, I...I'm so sorry." He pushed himself off of the chair he was sitting in and hovered nervously over Clint's bed, not sure what to do with his hands. "I'm sorry." He sounded like he was holding back sobs, Clint reached out and tried to put his hand on his arm but it sent another shockwave of pain through his body so he let his arm fall to the bed. 

Licking his dry lips he nodded, that seemed to be the one movement he could manage without pain. "I know. You, uh, you weren't...you." Bucky shook his head wildly and clutched at his sheets. 

"You almost died! If Steve hadn't come when he had you...you'd be dead and I don't know what..." His entire body was quivering and Clint wanted to reach out but he couldn't, even the smallest movement stretched and pulled at his wound, making him almost wish he had died. 

Bucky fell to his knees beside the bed and let his arms fall to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I...I'm sorry." He repeated the phrase over and over until Clint managed to reach out and touch the top of his head. 

"I know. I'm alive and you're back and...and I just know, okay? I know."


End file.
